


Day One

by killerwhaletank



Series: The Hackley School [3]
Category: Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerwhaletank/pseuds/killerwhaletank
Summary: The first day of school at Hackley, where old friends reconnect, new friends are introduced, and one chance encounter makes Anderson want to run for his life.





	Day One

A disgusted sound followed by the phrase "looks like they're at it again" caught Anderson's attention. He was perched on the stone wall that stood in front of the Upper School, half paying attention to everyone entering the building behind him, and half paying attention to his Twitter feed. He didn't even bother to look up from the screen of his iPhone when he felt a nudge against his knee.

And when he did, he saw Tucker Carlson smiling down at him, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Can I help you?" Anderson finally asked in return. He looked at Tucker just long enough to catch the gleaming smile on his face. Anderson shook a strand of hair back off of his face. "What the hell are you-" When Anderson turned in the direction that Tucker was facing he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"I know, right?" Tucker replied with another little snicker.

Anderson narrowed his eyes and turned his attention back to Tucker. "You're pathetic, you know that?" He turned away to see his two friends, Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert, coming up the stairs and closer to where he sat. It was no secret, regardless of how hard Tucker denied it, that he had a crush on Jon; it was also no secret that Jon and Stephen had essentially been dating all throughout high school. So whenever Tucker saw Jon with anyone who wasn't himself, a wave of jealousy washed over him and made him seem like an irrational ex-girlfriend.

With a shake of his head Anderson hopped down from the stone wall and walked toward Jon and Stephen, leaving Tucker to stomp his foot and turn to head into the school building. The instant that Anderson came into his view Stephen's entire person perked up. He all but ran and hurled himself into Anderson, who returned the embrace with a gentle laugh. Stephen stepped back and fidgeted with his glasses. "Was afraid you might not even be here!" he nearly shouted, his sweet southern drawl making his words seem slurred.

Anderson laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What, and miss senior year?" He kept laughing. He turned to Jon. "Hey, Stewie." Jon nodded, his curls bouncing. With a smile he turned and whispered something to Stephen. Stephen nodded in understanding and without saying another word Jon disappeared up into the building behind them. "Somewhere more important to be?"

Stephen scoffed. "Hardly," he replied. "The new captain of the team just had to go and see the coach about something, that's all." Before the end of the previous school year it was announced that sophomore sensation Jon Stewart would be the captain of next year's varsity soccer squad. No one was prouder than Stephen. "Plus he may just be trying to avoid our... other roommate."

Anderson's eyes went wide with surprise. He was quiet for a moment before his laughter finally got the best of him. He cupped a hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. “I… I’m sorry, that… isn’t funny, but.” Anderson cleared his throat again. “Did… did you say your… other roommate?”

Stephen closed his eyes and with a wince he nodded. “And you’ll never guess who requested to live with you,” he commented. Andy just as he finished his sentence, the very physically-intimidating Keith Olbermann jogged to where Anderson and Stephen stood, panting as if he ran the whole way from the dormitory hall. Anderson looked at Stephen, who nervously bit the inside of his bottom lip.

Anderson’s eyes flew open and he almost gasped. He cupped his hand over his mouth to hide the laughter. “Oh my g-“

“Don’t,” Stephen grimaced, his voice just loud enough for Anderson to hear. He pushed his glasses aside and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just… just don’t.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to be able to contain myself, but I-“ Anderson paused and let out the faintest chuckle. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Thanks,” Stephen bit gently. Anderson continued to snicker, all while Keith stood there, a good seven or eight inches taller than both of his friends, catching his breath. “Hey, Keith.”

“Hey,” Keith sort of huffed. “Anderson, how-“

“Fantastic,” Anderson replied without giving Keith a chance to continue with his train of thought. He nodded once for emphasis. He tapped a finger against his chin and looked up at Keith. “Surprised to see you’re still living on campus.”

Keith grew up and still lived in Hastings, only a few short miles from the prestigious Hackley School. He was the only student in the entire senior class who was able to go home on a nightly basis, still opted to live at the school rather than at home with his parents. No one thought to ask Keith why; Anderson and the rest of their friends knew that if Keith wanted them to know the reason, he would tell them the reason.

Keith cleared his throat softly, and gave Stephen a little look. With that, Stephen's ears began to blush. Anderson's eyes opened wide. They spoke without saying a word.

And at that moment, Anderson's own roommate walked up along the stone path leading from Greeley Hall. He had on headphones and seemed so into his own world that he wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around him. There was a kind of zen to him, something that seemed unshakable. Both Anderson and Stephen caught themselves staring. "Who is that?" Keith questioned, each word slow, as if they were carefully picked out.

"Seriously," Stephen returned with a little shake of his head.

Anderson sighed. "That's... my new roommate," he replied. Stephen and Keith gasped simultaneously and both turned to glare at Anderson. Anderson simply shrugged. "Yeah, I... he's on the hockey team and has a weird name. He's from... Hawaii, I think he said? I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." Again, Anderson shrugged. He looked away from Stephen and Keith in a vain attempt to hide his blush.

"How could you pay attention with that body living only a few feet from where you sleep!" Stephen exclaimed in return. Anderson clucked his tongue and punched Stephen in the shoulder. "Seriously, you hittin' that yet, or what?"

Anderson glared at Stephen. "Stephen," he began to say. "He just moved in, like, yesterday."

"So?" Stephen questioned softly. "You always move fast."

"Yeah, and if I'm going to live with this guy I don't want to put my tongue in his ass on the first night." Anderson's comment made Keith, the youngest and most naive of their little group, blush a very dark red. Anderson could see Keith's expression and found himself chuckling; Stephen, however, didn't find Anderson's choice of words all that comical.

"You know," Stephen began to say. A bell sounded, and the crowd of students who were gathered outside of the building quickly filed inside, all scattering to their respective homeroom classrooms. "You keep that up, you're going to get in trouble."

Anderson clucked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He didn't say a word as he, Stephen, and Keith all took their seats in a clump in the same homeroom. Anderson gave another classmate a look and a little wink, causing him to blush and immediately turn away. Stephen nudged Anderson with his foot. Another bell sounded and the teacher was about to push the door closed before two more students came rushing through the door, the first holding the wrist of the one behind him.

Stephen's entire body lit up, and he nearly jumped out of his seat. "Miranda!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of everyone in the classroom, including a number of snickers from some of the more athletic types in the far corner of the room.

With his straight black hair resting on the shoulders of a suit that looked two sizes to big for him, Lin-Manuel Miranda took a deep breath and then moved into the room to sit with Stephen, Keith, and Anderson. The three took a second to greet the fourth, playful chuckles being shared by all four, until the instructor at the front of the room started talking.

"Well isn't this exciting," the instructor began. "It looks as if we have a new student joining our esteemed ranks this year." Still chuckling, Anderson looked up from his desk, but the smiled immediately bled from his face, along with any color, when he saw the new student that followed their friend into the classroom. "Gentlemen, meet Andrew Cohen."

"Oh fuck," Anderson whispered, the words biting the second he spoke.

Lin turned to see Anderson drop his head down on his desk, and let out the softest snicker. "You know him?" he asked softly. "Yeah, that's my new roommate." A conversation continued about whether or not anyone was living with someone who wasn't new to the school, but Anderson wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was the taste of Andy's dick on his lips and tongue, and how amazing that dick felt inside his ass. His entire body twitched, and his twisted himself in the chair to keep the slight arousal from being known to anyone but himself.

"G-great," Anderson finally said, picking his head up long enough to see Andy stride to a desk in the back of the room and take a seat. "And maybe if I'm lucky he didn't see me."


End file.
